My Popstar
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Life during camp and after Camp starts the day of the food fight with Shane finding out about Mitchie on his own and wanting to help in the kitchen.
1. Chapter 1

**My Popstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

"**You got a sec I wanna run something by you?" asks Shane**

**Mitchie looks towards the kitchen. "Sure," she smiles**

**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
>Of what it means to know just who I am<br>I think I've finally found a better place to start  
>But no one ever seems to understand<strong>

**I need to try to get to where you are  
>Could it be, your not that far<strong>

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you<br>I gotta find you  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<strong>

**Oh yeah  
>Yeah yeah<strong>

**You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
>To fix the puzzle that I see inside<br>Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
>When I find you I'll be alright<br>I need to try to get to where you are  
>Could it be, your not that far<strong>

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you<br>I gotta find you  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<strong>

**Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
>Spending all my time stuck in yesterday<br>Where you are is where I want to be  
>Oh next to you... and you next to me<br>Oh I need to find you... yeah**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you<br>I gotta find you (yeah)  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<strong>

**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you (I need to find you)<br>I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
>You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me<br>I need to find you  
>I gotta find you<strong>

**Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you**

"**I heard this girl singing and it kinda reminded me of the music I loved. So I started playing around with some chords. I know it's not finished yet but" he trailed off**

"**No it's really good" smiles Mitchie**

**Shane stares at her.  
>"Why are you looking at me like that?" asks Mitchie<strong>

"**I don't know you seem different," he whispers "Good different" he amends**

"**Yeah that's me defiantly different," says Mitchie with a small smile.**

"**What's the matter?" asks Shane**

"**What have you heard about me?" asks Mitchie**

"**I've heard kids whispering that your mum is president of hot tunes china I don't know if it is true or not though," says Shane**

**Mitchie drops her head. "It's not true," she whispers**

"**Then why are they saying it?" asks Shane**

"**Because I said that is what she does I was intimidated by Tess," whispers Mitchie**

"**So you lied to everyone?" asks Shane**

**Mitchie nods.**

"**Why?" asks Shane**

"**You're not mad?" asks Micthie**

"**No we hardly know each other but we have spent a lot of time together and I never questioned it I think you have a reason to of lied though," says Shane**

"**I'm not ashamed of what my mum does she a cook. She's cooking here this summer. I have one friend at school and we have a dream to be popular and I could see when I got here I wasn't going to fit in and I got intimidated by Tess so I lied but no I can see being popular isn't all it's cracked up to be and I'd rather be invisible," explains Mitchie**

"**Tess is scary and I can see where your coming from," says Shane**

"**So you're not mad?" asks Mitchie**

"**I'm not mad," replies Shane**

"**So now the question is what to do about everyone else?" asks Mitchie**

"**Tell them," says Shane**

"**They will hate me," whispers Mitchie**

"**Is there anyone you want to know who you wouldn't want to hate you?" asks Shane**

"**Caitlyn," says Mitchie  
>"I know her Caitlyn Gellar Nate has a huge crush on her," says Shane<strong>

"**I think Caitlyn might like him but I can't be sure," says Mitchie**

"**You can use that information to make her less mad," says Shane**

"**Well she's on kitchen duty for starting a food fight that Tess started," explains Mitchie  
>"So how about I carry your chips and walk you there?" asks Shane<strong>

"**I'd like that," says Mitchie**

**The two walk to the kitchen laughing and chatting and upon arrival at the kitchen get ready to say goodbye.**

"**So you up for a canoe ride later?" asks Shane**

"**I wouldn't miss it," smiles Mitchie**

**Shane starts to walk away and Mitchie starts to open the kitchen door.**

"**Wait," calls Shane**

**Mitchie turns back.**

"**Can I help in the kitchen?" asks Shane**

"**Mr Popstar wants to get his hands dirty?" asks Mitchie**

"**Yeah," says Shane**

"**Come on in then," says Mitchie**

**They enter the kitchen, Mitchie spots her mum but no Caitlyn.**

"**Mum I got an extra helper," calls Mitchie**

**Connie looks up from putting salsa into bowls.**

"**Aren't you that boy from that band?" asks Connie**

"**Yes ma'am," says Shane**

"**Mitchie has posters all over her room," says Connie**

"**MUM!" exclaims Mitchie**

"**Really?" asks Shane**

"**Right you two are putting chips into bowls," says Connie**

"**I'll go get them," says Mitchie grabbing a kitchen coat on her way.**

**Mitchie comes back out of the store cupboard with a bag of chips and a kitchen coat slung over her arm.**

"**There you are popstar," she says flinging the coat to Shane which lands on her head.**

**Caitlyn comes in and Mitchie bends down over the bowls,**

"**Thanks for coming in early Caitlyn taco night takes everyone plus are four hands," says Connie**

"**Four?" asks Caitlyn**

"**My daughter and she just brought Shane with her," says Connie pointing to Mitchie over the bowls and Shane struggling with the coat. "Right I have to go talk to Brown about next weeks Camp Fire Pig Out," says Connie leaving the kitchen.**

**Forgetting Caitlyn in there Mitchie looks up to see if Shane as got his coat on yet and bursts out laughing when she sees he is still struggling to put in on.**

"**Need some help popstar?" she giggles**

**Shane nods "And for the record it's rockstar,"**

**Mitchie helps him into his coat.**

"**Mitchie!" exclaims Caitlyn**

"**Yes my mum is a cook not president of Hot tunes China. Tess intimidated me and I only have one friend at home we're classed as losers we've always wanted to be popular but I see now that popularity is overrated," says Mitchie  
>"Your right Tess is intimidating and I understand why you lied," says Caitlyn<strong>

**Mitchie doesn't say anything and goes back to putting chips into bowls.**

"**She wants to know if you're mad" says Shane going to put chips into bowls.**

"**How do you know that?" asks Caitlyn starting on the onions.**

"**She asked me it," says Shane**

**Mitchie looks up at Caitlyn.**

"**I'm not mad I did it once I was friends with Tess one day she asked if I was any good I told her I had I could sing but not that well but she found out I could and that was the end of being friends," says Caitlyn**

"**You're where friends with Tess?" asks Mitchie in disbelief.**

"**Had to believe I know," says Caitlyn**

**There silence for a minute a Shane and Mitchie but chips into bowls and Caitlyn slices onions.**

"**If I was mad what would you have done?" asks Caitlyn**

"**Told you Nate has a crush on you," says Mitchie**

"**Nate has a crush on me?" asks Caitlyn**

**Shane nods.**

"**Are you going to talk to him?" asks Mitchie**

"**Tell him what?" asks Caitlyn**

"**Oh come in it totally obvious to everyone you have a crush on him!" exclaims Mitchie**

"**It is?" asks Caitlyn horrified**

"**Everyone but Nate," clarifies Shane**

**By the time Connie comes back the food is ready and in the food hall. Shane, Caitlyn and Micthie are chatting and laughing as they tidy up. Unaware of what will happen in the two weeks to follow. (As is the writer but hey I have ideas)**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Popstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Life during camp and after Camp starts the day of the food fight with Shane finding out about Mitchie on his own and wanting to help in the kitchen.**

**Chapter 2**

**Mitchie sighed she'd been home from Camp Rock for a week and school started tomorrow. She had not seen her fabulous boyfriend since that last goodbye at Camp Rock she missed him dreadfully but she had no idea what to tell Sierra. She sighed again, she needed Shane. They hadn't talk about telling people, Brown, Caitlyn, her parents, Nate and Jason knew but because Shane and Mitchie wanted them to know, they made the decision unanimously and they had seen them get together.**

**Another sigh escaped her lips. "Why is my beautiful brunette princess so distraught?" asks a voice**

**Mitchie around to see Shane. She goes flying into his arms.**

"**What's up?" asks Shane**

"**Sierra," sighs Mitchie**

"**She doesn't believe you?" asks Shane**

"**I haven't told her we haven't talked about it," exclaims Mitchie**

**Shane nods. "If you want to tell her do," he says**

"**I don't wan to go public yet though," says Mitchie**

"**Absolutely not," says Shane "I want to keep those vultures away from you as long as possible," he adds**

**Micthie looks confused.**

"**The paps," Shane explains**

"**Are they really like vultures?" asks Mitchie**

**Shane nods "Constantly in you face, hidden, asking questions and making up rumours, I'm not going to lie to you and I will protect you from them," says Shane**

"**So why you in Michigan?" asks Mitchie**

"**To see you of course," smiles Shane**

**Micthie smiles. "Do my parents know you're here?" asks Mitchie**

**Shane nods "Wouldn't be here if I didn't have there permission," smiles Shane**

"**And my dad knows your in my room," says Mitchie**

"**Your mum does your dad is at work," says Shane**

"**And coming home soon so downstairs to the kitchen," says Mitchie**

"**Yes m'lady," salutes Shane following her down the stairs seconds before her dad gets in were he finds Shane, Micthie and Connie chatting in the kitchen.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Popstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Life during camp and after Camp starts the day of the food fight with Shane finding out about Mitchie on his own and wanting to help in the kitchen.**

**Chapter 3**

**It had been a month since Mitchie had last seen Shane and she hated it. School was boring, Amber was still bullying her, Sierra had turned over to the dark side and she wanted to scream.**

**She had no body in her life she wanted Shane with her and at this moment in time she didn't care about the paps. She just wanted a hug. Instead what she got was a slushie.**

**A red one that means stains. As Mitchie turned around to make her way back to her locker instead of to double history, she sighed.**

**This time last year Sierra would have been with her to help her wash the slushie out of her hair.**

**Now she had to do it all on her own.**

**She knew when she woke this was going to be a bad day. She hadn't had a good morning text from Shane. And now it was even worse.**

**Once cleaned and into a fresh outfit Mitchie knew there was no point going to class, so instead she turned to go to the office to fill out another missed class form.**

**She had at least 50 from all with the same reason got slushied.**

**But the school did nothing about it.**

**She wanted out.**

**The rest of the day continued the same but without the slushie.**

**It got better when she got home and had a letter with backstage tickets to see Connect 3 in concert right in here Michigan.**

**She went up to her room and danced around happily before hearing the door slam and going downstairs to tell her mum the news.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Popstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Life during camp and after Camp starts the day of the food fight with Shane finding out about Mitchie on his own and wanting to help in the kitchen.**

**Chapter 4**

"I'm going to see Connect 3. I'm going to see Connect 3," **chants Mitchie in her head.**

**Mitchie has been walking around for the past 2 days with an insane smile on her face ever since she got the backstage tickets in the post.**

**And tonight was the night, she would go and see him, them she meant. Aww who was she kidding she wasn't excited about seeing Nate and Jason she wanted to see Shane. She didn't even want to see the concert, she just wanted to stay backstage, that way it won't look weird that she was on her own. She could just sit in the dressing room and watch it on the TV. Or stand backstage were she could see the stage but none of the audience could see her especially since her number one tormentor Amber was going round bragging she had front row tickets with Sierra.**

**Mitchie bet that Sierra was the one who had bought them and wouldn't be getting the money back either.**

**As the day wore on a lot of the girls in school began to get restless as the clock ticked ever closer to school letting out and the girls going to see Connect 3.**

**For Mitchie it was just a matter of hours, 2 to be exact and she would be going straight from school to the arena to dine with Shane and get in unnoticed.**

**The clock ticked closer and closer until the shrill sound the school bell filled the air. Girls leapt from their seats and hurriedly pack their books away. The hallways were packed as over excited teens rushed to get things from their lockers and spill out into Michigan to enjoy the sunny weekend ahead of them and the concert.**

**Rumour had it that connect 3 were performing a couple of new never heard tracks that night that were very special to the boys hearts.**

**Driven by adrenaline and the thought of seeing her man Mitchie rushed out to her car. Jumping in it and chucking her things into the back.**

"Thank god last period was study hall," **thought Mitchie as she smoothly revered out of her parking space.**

**During study hall she'd been able to get all the weekend's assignments done so she could spend her weekend with her man.**

**The chaos, the rush backstage was phenomenal Mitchie was in awe. Being backstage was defiantly the best place to be.**

**Mitchie's first Connect 3 concert had been with her mum and they had been in Upper tier at the very back.**

**Mitchie's second, third and fourth concert had been with Sierra. The second being upper tier. Third being in lower tier back and fourth lower tier near stage. Which the girls agreed had been the best seats.**

**But being backstage was better, yeah she was alone, but to her it was the best seat in the house. She was able to be near Shane, he came of every 3-4 songs for outfit's changes. He didn't have time to stop but she got a brief peck or hi.**

**After there set of 18 songs Connect 3 said their goodbyes to their Michigan fans and bounded off stage.**

"**No backstage fans tonight?" asks Mitchie**

"**Just one," smiles Shane smiling at Mitchie fondly.**

"**GROUP HUG," shouts Jason pulling Nate, Shane and Mitchie into a hug.**

"**Dude way to ruin the moment," says Shane**

"**Oh hush," says Mitchie swatting him on the back of his head.**

"**Ow!" exclaims Nate "Dude your girl hits hard," he tells Shane**

"**Ooops sorry Nate," apologies Mitchie**

"**No harm, no foul," says Nate**

**The 4 separate from the hug as Connect 3's manager comes up to them.**

**"Guys that was amazing," shouts the manager**

"**Right after party in 20 guys. Get those tired little faces prepped and ready," says a lady coming up to them.**

"**Who are you?" she asks looking down her nose at Mitchie.**

"**This is my girlfriend Mitchie," says Shane "Mitchie this is our publicist Marsha," says Shane as way of introduction.**

"**Hi," smiles Mitchie**

**Marsha opens her mouth.**

"**They meet at Camp rock. Mitchie is the one who changed Shane back into lovable Shane. The girl with the voice," says Nate**

**Marsha casts Mitchie a snotty glance and stalks off.**

"**I won't be at the after party," says Shane**

"**I don't think any of us will," says Nate**

"**I know," says their manager**

"**Your mum is putting us up Mitchie," says Nate**

"**So that's' what she's doing making up the spare room bed's and camper bed," says Mitchie**

"**When you say bed's do you mean bed's plural?" asks Nate**

"**A double that separates why?" asks Mitchie**

"**Shane kicks!" exclaims Nate and Jason**

"**You kick at night popstar?" asks Mitchie**

"**Rockstar. How would I know I'm asleep," says Shane**

"**True," smiles Mitchie**

**Shane is now stood behind Mitchie, arms wrapped around her waist.**

"**Time for home," whispers Shane in Mitchie's ear.**

**Mitchie nods tiredly against Shane's chest.**

"**Mac can we get the car pulled right up outside the backstage entrance?" asks Shane**

**Mac nods and pulls out his phone to make the call.**

**Moments later a car pulls up at the back entrance and the 4 teens pile in heading to Mitchie's fro a goodnight's sleep.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Popstar**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Life during camp and after Camp starts the day of the food fight with Shane finding out about Mitchie on his own and wanting to help in the kitchen.**

**Chapter 5**

"The Connect 3 concert was amazing on Friday," gushes Amber

"Too bad you couldn't join us," says Sierra to Mitchie

"Why would we have wanted her there anyway," cackles Amber

Mitchie rolls her eyes and walks off.

The girls taut Mitchie all day about the concert until she finally snaps.

"For your information I was there," says Mitchie

"Didn't see you," sneers Sierra

"Why would we she was probably up top and we were front row," says Amber haughtily

"Actually I had the best seat in the house," smirks Micthie

"Oh yeah were?" asks Sierra not believing her for a second

"Backstage," smirks Mitchie

"Like you can afford to get backstage what you do flirt you way in," sneers Amber

"Actually I'm dating Shane," says Mitchie before she turns on her heel leaving the two girls behind her shell shocked.

By the end of the day the whole school know but so do the press as someone as obviously blagged.

By the end of the week the world knew and The girl with the voice who had changed Shane Grey also known as Mitchie Torres was on of the most talked about girls in the world.

But hey as long as she had Shane by her side she was happy.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
